Anna's Story
by princessamegara
Summary: "Lonely. That was how I lived all those years. She shut me out. She let me be. I was alone, but I was not free. My name is Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle. And this is my story." The events that occurred in Frozen, told from Anna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Lonely_. That was how I lived all those years. She shut me out. She let me be. I was alone, but I was not free.

My name is Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle. And this is my story.


	2. Author's Note 1

**A/N:**

Okay, so before some other amazing person would probably think of this _BRILLIANT_ idea and write about it...I realized this story and idea just _had_ to be mine. Like, seriously? Who did not think of writing a fanfiction story about Anna telling us what happened in Frozen in her POV?!

So, now this story is in development and is slightly delayed. uH oH. What's _that_ supposed to mean, Jazlyn?

It means something very SAD. I have only seen Frozen once and it was on opening day (I WILL BE SEEING IT TWICE OR EVEN MORE, I _WILL_ MAKE SURE OF THAT). But, I can't admit yet that if you were to play the whole movie and mute the sound, I could remember all the dialogue and sing all the songs line by line without even breaking a sweat like I can do with other Disney movies. I can remember Frozen itself and the song lyrics piece by piece, but remembering the dialogue is a little difficult if you have only seen a beautiful, great movie only once.

I have very good memory in fact, but sometimes it just doesn't work out.

The last thing I need to do is write the second chapter of this story and mess up the amazing dialogue and feel stupid.

SO on that note...I will be seeing Frozen again this weekend so I can refresh my memory. And with the help of Tumblr gifs, clips, and such, the very first chapter should be up soon.

Thank you for reading and I hope you're just excited as I am about this story!

While you're waiting, _please_ read and review my other Frozen story,"Kristanna Memories" a series of one-shots about my OTP.

Love, Jazlyn xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

I loved my older sister Elsa. I loved her so much. But for those 13 years, I was so lonely. Oh _so_ lonely. I could distinctly remember the day when she moved out of our room to her very own. _Our_ room. The one we had shared for years together. The pillow fights, the story telling, the cuddling all came to an end. Everything would be different. Elsa had to study. She would be queen someday, and she didn't need me. She didn't need a clumsy, awkward child in the way of her studies. As hurt as I was that she didn't want to play with me or communicate with me at all, I left her alone. And that's how we all stayed. Alone.

Sometimes I would maybe see her once every three weeks or so. She would go out of her room and into the castle library to get new books to read.

* * *

"Elsa? Do you want to play outside?" I asked her. She peered down at me from the tall ladder she was standing on. She was shuffling through the giant book shelves that surrounded the library.

"No. I have a _very_ important lesson I must learn today. The tutor will not pleased if I played out _there_." Elsa said, regal and poised. She then made a disgusted face at the window. It was snowing heavily and calmly outside. Perfect snowman building weather. I smiled at the thought. But why was Elsa so disgusted by snow now?

"Now if you'll excuse me." Elsa said as she grabbed a few books off the shelf with her gloved hands. She made her way down from the ladder and began to walk away.

"Elsa! Wait!" I said as I tugged at her dress. Elsa whipped her head around.

"What do you want, Anna?" She asked me. She was clearly annoyed with me. I frowned.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" I asked her as I pointed at her gloves.

"Uh. I don't like dirt. It's gross." Elsa said as she sadly stared at my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was it the streak in my hair she was looking at? I have always had it since I could remember. Why would it be such a problem now?

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing. I have to go." She stammered. Then she swiftly walked away. My eyes began to slowly water. I rubbed the back of my small hand against my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears. It didn't work though. I cried and cried for what seemed to be forever, with nobody to find and comfort me. I just loved my sister so much. Why would she do this to me? I missed her. Didn't she know that? I missed all the fun we used to have together.

* * *

I wandered about the castle for the rest of the day. I sat in front of the large windows in the hallway and looked outside for hours. It was so beautiful. I remembered when Elsa and I were kids, we used to always go outside and play in snow. We would always go out very early in the morning, make snow angels, slide down slopes, and build multiple snowmen. There was this very particular one that we built, I think his name was Olaf. I missed Olaf. And I missed Elsa.

I left the window and ran excitedly to her door. I smiled as I banged my small fist against it.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked. No response. Just silence.

"Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." No response again. Just silence again.

I sighed and went into my room. I tried to play with my dolls, but it was no use.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." I said to myself. I dropped my dolls and went back to her door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked again. I put my mouth in the keyhole. Maybe she couldn't hear me enough.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" I said as loud as I could in the keyhole.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa said sternly. I frowned.

"Okay, bye." I said as I walked away.

The years went by and whenever it would snow outside, I would always ask Elsa the same question. But, I would always receive the same answer.

* * *

After eating breakfast one Winter morning, I jumped up and down in joy. It was snowing! It was finally time! Maybe Elsa would say yes.

I ran upstairs and knocked hard on her door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked her. Silence.

I dragged my bike outside of my room and rode on it around the hallway.

"Or ride our bike around the halls?" I asked her. I squealed in fear as me and my bike plunged down the stairs. My bike landed with a loud crash. I flew forward and landed in the arms of a knight.

I hung dramatically in the knight's armor arms. "I think some company is overdue!" I shouted from downstairs.

I ran into the room full of paintings and looked at all of them in awe. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"

I flipped over the sofa against the wall and landed straight on my back like an expert gymnast. I looked up at the painting of Joan of Arc, which was a gift for my 10th birthday. A birthday Elsa didn't attend.

"Hang in there, Joan!" I said as I pointed at her.

"It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." I said.

I layed down on the floor and put my feet up against a large grandfather clock, my small feet moving side to side.

I made several click noises with my tongue, trying to kill time.

Elsa didn't want to build a snowman that day. I had been trying so hard all those years, after that day...I stopped asking. It just wasn't worth it anymore.

* * *

A few years later, I was sliding around in the castle hallways in my socks. I almost slid past Elsa's room, but I stopped myself in front of her door. Mama and Papa were leaving for a 2 week trip to a nearby kingdom that day and I wanted to ask her if she would come with me to say farewell.

I was just about to knock until I realized that she would probably refuse. I put my head down and slid away.

I saw my parents packing their things in their bedroom and I ran in. I pulled them both into a tight hug. Besides Elsa, they were all I had. Not that Elsa was around anyway.

"See you in two weeks." I said. They both hugged me back.

As I was leaving to go back into my room, I saw Elsa peek her head out of her door. I tried to smile at her, but she suddenly shut her door. I was used to this.

The day was long and went by as slow as can be. I was so fed up with being bored, I fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

The news that I was to expect in the morning would surely wake me up.

I was heading downstairs for breakfast as I saw the castle servants, Kai and Gerda, huddled around the large portrait of my parents that hung in the corridor. Fear took over me as I saw a black sheer sheet settle over the portrait.

"The King is dead. Long live the Queen." Kai said quietly.

"No." I said. "No. No. No. No." My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor. Kai and Gerda noticed me and quickly rushed over to my aid. Gerda cradled me as I slowly blacked out.

The funeral for my parent's death was held the next day. It had been a cold, gloomy day. I didn't even pay attention the whole time to my dismay. I was too busy sobbing into the sleeves of my dress and keeping an eye out for Elsa. My sister. My sister who didn't bother to show up to her own parent's funeral. My own sister.

"Where is Princess Elsa?" The guests had asked me. But I had no answer to give to them because I also didn't know. I didn't know the sole reason why she would never come out. I refused to believe that she was studying. That was a _big_ lie. There was something else. Something else was behind all this. All the pain, agony, and loneliness.

* * *

When the funeral had ended, I ran all the way back to the castle and up the stairs as fast as I could. I walked sadly through the hallway to Elsa's bedroom, my long black dress swaying back and forth.

I went up to her door and put my forehead against it. I knocked gently, but the sound of my fist clashing against the wood could still be heard.

"Elsa?" I asked. Silence.

"I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say "have courage" and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." I said to her, tears filling my eyes.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" I said. I was one the brink of tears.

I slammed my back against the door and slumped down on the ground.

I lifted my head up and fat tears began to stream down my face.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked with a bit of hope and a sniff. Silence. Silence is all I heard.

Now I was really alone. My parents were gone. The tears were really pouring now.

I never knew that the girl on the other side of the door was probably hurting just as much as me.


	4. Author's Note 2

**A/N:**

You guys have no idea how much a pain in the ass this brilliant story is going to be. So, I need your help if you have any. If you are reading this and you have ANY access to clips of scenes or important dialogue that I can't mess up while writing this, PLEASE...tell me the source.

I saw the movie this weekend again for the second time and it did refresh my memory in fact, but I still need resources I can refer to if I'm ever having trouble with any dialogue or the order of the scenes or the actions that the characters do.

And OMFG, I have NEVER sat with such a great group of people while watching a movie at the movie theatre! It was so awesome. The girl in the back was having a snorting symphony whenever a funny moment happened. Lol.

Anyway, I can totally remember the movie by heart, dialogue and all, but there is just those tiny moments where the characters are talking too fast or they say something really small that I have trouble with. So please let me know if you have a good source I could refer too.

The only sources I have right now is Tumblr, Instagram, Wikipedia, Disney Wiki, and this website. Tumblr is actually working out pretty good so far.

Thanks for the help if you have any! Message me if you have any sources! And make sure to **READ **AND** REVIEW**! :)

- Jazlyn xoxo

P.S. I would like to clarify the fact that this story is told from Anna's POV. Everything is seen through her eyes only! So, some scenes in the movie where Anna isn't present, such as the "Let It Go" sequence and other scenes will sadly not be included in this story. Also, I will be importing _some_ song lyrics into dialogue because I think it would be a little weird if you were reading a story and the characters suddenly broke out into song. The only part where a character will CASUALLY break out into song is probably when Kristoff is doing his solo/duet with Sven. You'll see how that will turn out when the time comes.


	5. Chapter 3

I left Elsa alone. Just like how she left me. _Alone_. I was so tired of trying to reach out to her. She never bothered to communicate with me, so why should I? She didn't need me, so why should I need her? I continued living my life as if she wasn't there, trying to be a optimistic and happy all the time.

I tried to keep this attitude about our relationship for a while, but it wasn't working. I would find myself crying and screaming at night for her. All I wanted was my sister. Her hugs. Her soft voice telling me everything would be okay.

But she never came out.

_Never_.

* * *

_3 years later_...

* * *

I paced back and forth in my bedroom in joy. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. For the first time in 13 years, the castle gates would open. I had waited too long for this. Tomorrow would be my older sister's coronation. She was going to be Queen of Arendelle. Queen_ Elsa_ of Arendelle! I knew she could do it! She had been preparing for this for her whole life! Even though she was away from me all those years, ignoring me, but I had lived with it. Elsa had to be the greatest queen she could be.

For the first time in forever, I would finally see Elsa out of her room, my _beautiful_ sister. For the first time in forever, Elsa and I would laugh, eat, and chat just like we used too when we were kids. For the first time in forever, I would get to socialize with others. For the first time in forever, maybe, just maybe, I would finally fall in love with somebody. For the first time in forever, I wouldn't be alone.

I tried to contain my excitement as best as I could, but I just couldn't. I began to twirl around my room, jump on my bed, clap and squeal like a child with a new toy.

I then suddenly tripped over the foot stool by the fireplace with a loud thud and I landed on my face. I lifted my head up dizzily as I heard hard knocking on the outside of my door.

"Princess? Are you alright? I heard a loud noise emit from your room and I thought something was wrong..." Gerda, a servant, muttered from behind my door. I rubbed my head.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm good. I'm cool." I said woozily.

"Uh, alright your majesty. Have a good night. I'll send Kai tomorrow morning to wake you up, so please rest well. And make sure to consume any sugar, it's too late for that!" Gerda said as she shuffled away.

"Okay. Good night." I said, my head still pounding. I needed my sugar. Now.

I needed some hot chocolate. Sorry Gerda.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, when the whole castle was quiet and sound asleep, I snuck out of my bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I fumbled through the cabinets and drawers, looking for the chocolate that had been imported from Germany. I found it, got the jar of milk, and put the both of them together in a wooden mug.

I setted the fire and began to heat the mug over it. Hot chocolate _had_ to be hot, right? I couldn't just drink milk with chunks of chocolate. I sighed in awe as I inhaled the delicious aroma that was filling the air in the kitchen.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she tapped her foot behind me. I became startled and jumped, my arms flailed around and the mug of hot chocolate went flying into the air. Elsa and I groaned as brown droplets of the sweet drink landed on our cotton nightgowns.

"Anna?! Are you insane?!" Elsa asked me coldly as she grabbed a jar of water with her gloved hands and put out the fire.

"No I'm not." I retorted as I rolled my eyes. Elsa glared at me.

"You could have burnt yourself. What did the servants tell you about no sugar in the evening unless-" Elsa began, but I cut her off.

"Unless it's a special occasion, such as balls, birthday celebrations, tea parties, or even _coronations_. I know. They have told me many times before." I finished for her. Special occasions she had _never_ attended, with the exception of the last one.

"What are _you_ doing down here this late anyway?" I asked her.

"I needed a cup of tea. To calm me down. I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I don't think I'm ready." Elsa said nervously. Her breathing began to quicken. She tightened her fists together and crossed her arms quickly as she noticed I was staring at them. Was that a thin sheet of_ ice_ that was blanketing her gloves? I shook my head. I was probably just hallucinating. I _really_ needed my sugar now.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down. You _are_ ready. Honestly." I said as I went over to her and patted her back. Her eyes closed a little at my gesture and comforting words, but then those fearful eyes suddenly shot back open.

"No! _Don't_ touch me. Please." Elsa said as she backed away from me. Her back slammed into the wall and a small wince escaped from her lips.

"Elsa? What's the matter?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm just so nervous. That's all. I'm sorry." Elsa said with her head down. I gave her a small smile.

"How about I fix us up some hot chocolate and we can go upstairs and have a slumber party? Just like when we were kids! I miss those times you know!" I said joyfully, also with a _bit_ of hope.

"No thank you." Elsa said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"It could be in my room if you prefer that." I said to her. Elsa turned her head away from me and looked at the kitchen door.

"I said _no thank you_!" She sternly said back. I frowned as she swiftly walked away from me and went back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams..." I muttered as tears began to fill my eyes.

When she was gone and back into her room, I walked upstairs with two mugs full of hot chocolate. I stood in front of her bedroom door. The one that would never open.

I raised my fist slowly, preparing to knock, but then I dropped it back down. It wasn't worth it.

I set one of the mugs of hot chocolate in front of her door and left.

* * *

As I was walking back to my bedroom, I turned around and looked at the door once more.

The mug was gone. A small smile plastered itself on my face. I took my mug and sipped from it in delight, letting the warm, sweet drink slither down my throat.

Maybe things would be different after tomorrow. Maybe things would finally _change_.


End file.
